Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 9th minigame ideas
Numpty has a magic carpet ride. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down to avoid fireballs. If you win, Numpty rides the magic carpet. If you lose, Numpty will be burned along with his carpet. (Fire Carpet) *Hapless has hand gliding with bear. Appearance is Hapless on one hand glider and the bear on another hand glider. They will go close to each other at times. Drag Hapless or the bear when they go close to each other. If you win, Hapless and bear make it to bakery and Hapless feeds cupcake to bear. If they touch and lose, bear eats Hapless' head. (Bear Gliding) *Pillock has bumps. Tap 1-4 bumps to make them go away. If you win, Pillock gives thumbs up. If you lose, Pillock will die in the hospital like his second minigame. (Bump Remover) *Dippy has shark race. Appearance is Dippy in a speedboat racing a shark. Tap and hold screen to race. If you win, Dippy gets to shore and dances and shark eats a fish. If you lose, they get to island and shark eats Dippy. (Shark Race) *Dumpkoff has hand gliding. There are some electric boxes with balloons tied to them. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down and avoid electric boxes. If you win, Dumpkoff flies to mountain and toast falls into his hand and he eats the toast. If you lose, Dumpkoff gets electrocuted as a skeleton. (Electric Gliding) *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Dimwit. *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Stupe. *Lax has playing basketball. Trace the path to the hoop similar to Madcap's soccer minigame. If you win, lax throws basketball to hoop and crowd cheers. If you lose, basketball becomes 2 week old unfridgerated pie, lax eats it, and pukes. (Basketball Pie) *Clod has another game. The panda is flying with a jetpack. Tap and hold to fly and let go to go down. Avoid clod clones in the sky (they also have jetpacks). If you win, panda flies to forest with Clod and a prison cage falls on clod. If you lose, Clod scratches the panda. (Pyscho Jetpack) *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Doomed. *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Numskull. *Bungle has frozen inside the freezer. Appearance is Bungle frozen in a big ice cube inside freezer. Gameplay is the player must break the ice with a hammer. Drag the hammer to break all ice. If you win, Bungle falls out of freezer and a popsicle falls out of freezer into his hands and Bungle eats it. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (Ice Breaker) *Mishap has feeding candy to rattlesnake. The rattlesnake is thinking of the color of candy that he wants. Tap correct candy. If you win, Mishap feeds rattlesnake correct candy and pets him. If you lose, Mishap offers rattlesnake wrong candy, but gets bit in the eye. (Snake Candy) *Dunce doesn't have his kidneys in so he has holes in his kidney spots. Tap fast to run to hospital before time runs out. If you win, Dunce enters hospital and comes out looking how he normally does (he got his kidneys back). If you lose, Dunce bleeds and falls on the floor. (Kidney Hospital) *Calamity has skiing. Tilt to avoid sticky tree stumps. If you win, Calamity beats her clones to the finish line and winks. If you lose, Calamity will be sticky to tree stump and dead. (Glue Skiing) *Ninny is skipping in the button factory. Tap to jump over red button machines (the machines are shorter than usual). If you win, Ninny comes across a green button, presses it, and fireworks appear above earth. If you lose, Ninny falls into red button machine and the earth explodes. (Button Factory) *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Botch. *I can't think of a 9th minigame for Doofus. *Stumble has music note toss. Tilt to catch music note before time runs out similar to Doofus' 2nd minigame. If you win, Stumble listens to music and the train passes by. If you lose, Stumble jumps onto train track to catch music note, but gets hit by train. (Music Note Toss) *Bonehead has playing tennis with Putz. Tap at correct time to hit the ball similar to Stupa's capybara minigame. If you win, Putz misses the tennis ball and Bonehead wins. If you lose, tennis ball turns into bomb and tennis court explodes and Bonehead and Putz go flying. (Tennis Bomb) *There is a cutscene where the balloons are tied to a bar on the roller coaster and Putz and the roller coaster cart get lifted up. Drag the knot to untie balloons. If you win, roller coaster falls on track and Putz rides happily and his balloons fly up. If you lose, lightning strikes him. (Balloon Coaster) *Phoney has playing music on his phone. Press "play" to play the song. If you press play and win, audience cheers and train passes by. If time runs out and lose, someone in the audience throws a tomato at him and Phoney jumps onto train track trying to run away from angry audience, but gets hit by train. (Phoney Songs) Category:News